Her Failure
by Katrina-san
Summary: GaaraXOC The Ichikage loses a close friend, Teammate, and The next Ichikage. How does Gaara deal with this. And what did this mighty ninja do to Fail? Please R&R Rating for safetly.
1. Chapter 1

Hehe. this is just a short story I wrote to show that Gaara does have a heart, and that his Girlfriend (OC) is able to die.

Please don't kill me yoaimatcher! I know!!!

* * *

They were near. She could sense it. Her traget. If they got away, The Ichikage would have her head.

"Are you sure we weren't followed?!" snapped the biggest man.

"Positive." one of the fifthy smaller man replied. He sounded scared. Katrina sneered. This was going to be easier then she thought.

"Are you sure about that little fact." she giggled evily. All eyes turned to her instently.

"Die!" one of the man nearest her yelled, charging her with a katana held over his head.

"Fine. You will go first." she whispered. The Katana came down with amaizing speed. Blood went everywhere. The man quivered slightly. No one could see the female he attacked. They heard an evily giggle, one that sent shivers up and down their spins. The man fell, dead. Katrina sat, kneeling, where he had been. Blood covered her from head to foot.

"She's a demon..." one man whispered. She stood. Blood streaming down her, like she had just stepped out of a bath filled with the crimson red life force.

"You attacked the Illuison Village." Katrina said in a quiet voice, that still carried, "And Lady Ichikage wants revange." her eyes grew cold, like she had never seen happiness.

"Die!!" all but the leader screamed at her as they charged. She reacted with flawless movements. No one could lay a hand on her. She was to fast.

------------------------------------

Katrina stood where she had been. Only she and the leader were alive.

"You killed all my men." He said.

"They killed my friend Suki." she sneared. One of the few that knew and acappted what she was. "And that was a grave mistake!"

The leadr charged. Katrina fell backward. She couldn't move!

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" her scream echoed around them. The Katana pinned her to the ground, through her right shoulder. Pain cumsumed her. She felt wrothless. She was bleeding. Something she swore never to do again. He forced the Katana deeper. She screamed again, tears streaming down her face.

"Does it hurt?" he sneared. She couldn't think, could move.

"GAARAAAHHHH!" something moved, "AAHHH!" the Katana was forced deeper.

_Katrina_. The fimailer, cold hearted voice rang in her head, bringing peace to her.

"He's going to kill me..." she whispered, "I won't see you again."

"There's No one here to save you, Little _Demon_!" he spat the word demon like it was a curse.

"If you're going to call me something, Call me what I really am!" her eyes turned a bright red. Claws appeared were her fingure nails were, and her canines grew longer.

Katrina grabbed the Katana. It cut into her palm, but she didn't even flinch. Her grip tightened, the blade shaddered. She then put her hands on the ground and lifted herself off the blade, then stood.

"I am a Hybid. Werewolf, Vampire, and Fire Demon, and I would perfer you called me such.!" she moved. Blood flowed. The Leader fell, dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katrina-chan!" Mel exclaimed.

"Hey... Mel-san..." Katrina whispered. She wasn't healing, and because of that, she was losing a lot of blood.

"Come with me." Mel demanded taking her arm and leading her toward the Ichikage's office.

---------------------------

"Lord Kaze-" Izzy was inturpted.

"Izzy-sama!" Mel exclaimed bursting into the room, "She hurt!" Izzy jumped to her feet and rushed over to her friend. The Kazekage turned and froze.

"Katrina-chan, what happended!?" she demanded.

"I... I killed them... Ichikage... but... the leader... he... I fell..."

"Shh." Izzy whispered brushing Katrina's hair out of her face, "You're safe now."

"I... I failed..."

"How did you fail?" this was from the Kazekage. He walked over and looked down at her.

"Lord Gaara..." she was fading fast, "You... are..." her eyes dropped shut. All the color in her face drained away. She was gone.

"Katrina-kun..." Gaara whispered, "Katrina!" he turned her head toward him, "KATRINA!" but she didn't answer. She didn't even move.

"She's gone." Izzy whispered, fighting tears that would evenutly win the fight, but not here. Not know.

"Why did she heal?" Mel asked.

"She couldn't." she replied. Gaara looked down at Katrina's lifeless from. She was just days away from becoming the New Ichikage.

"Why do the Gods take what I love." the Kazekage whispered laying her on the ground.

----------------------------------

Katrina felt something in her. She saw Ra, her Vampire. She saw Shada, her Werewolf. And she saw Tayla, her Fire demon. But there was one other. Someone she had never seen before. She was beautiful! Light blue hair, almost silver, and her face was unmarked.

"Who are you?" Katrina asked.

"I am Sharata." the women replied, "I am the one who will save you."

* * *

So? If you want more, then review and tell me. and Ideas are welcome.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Well... Here's just a little note. Life hates me. I have to leave Oct. 9th and won't be back untill Dec. 4th... TT.TT I'm hated by the world!!!!

Now into the story.

* * *

Izzy couldn't fight it anymore. Gaara had left only Five minutes ago. Mel was on one side of Katrina, and she on the other.

"At least..." Izzy whispered, the tears streaming down her face, "She found peace."

"Of course..." Mel whispered, "But why couldn't she find it with us?"

"I don't know." came the soft reply.

--------------------------------------

Katrina stared at Sharata, who stared back.

"Do you really want to die?!?" the Elf said with a heavy sigh.

"I have already died." she answered.

"Human's and their small thinking." Sharata snapped, "I can bring you back! Heal you!"

"Don't trust her!" Tayla exclaimed.

"Shada said the samething about you." Katrina said, "Besides, she's and Elf. How bad can she be?"

"She has a Point." Shada said.

"Go on Child." Ra urged, "You won't get any worse." she nodded.

"How do I..."

"Just hold still."

------------------------------------------

Mel couldn't help but scream. Izzy looked at him, annoined.

"What's wr-" she stopped when someone touched her hand.

"Izzy-sama." the voice made Izzy look down at Katrina. There she lay. Eyes open, and a smile on her face.

"Katrina!" Izzy exclaimed hugging her tightly. The girl giggled.

"I missed you." she whispered hugging her back. Mel then joined in the hugging. The three of them started to laugh.

* * *

I hope you like it!! I had to destroy my brain to write this!! But I am Happy at how it turned out. 

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Katrina stood in the sun. The wind blew her long, black and green hair around her. She turned and looked at the Illuison Village gates, which were still open. Izzy and Mel stood on the other side, watching her leave for a year long mission. Suna was short a Ninja, so the Illuison Village said they would send one of their ninja's. Katrina smiled and put on her wolf anbu mask on, followed by her cloak. Then, she sent off for Suna.

---------------------

Gaara sighed. It had been five months sence Katrina's death, and now her Village was sanding an anbu to help his Village.

"Lord Kazekage. The Illuison Ninja is here." Baki stated.

"Send them in." Gaara replied. The older man sighed. A few seconds later, a knock sounded on the door. "Come." the red head snapped. A cloaked figure walked in and stood in front of him. The anbu mask kept changing from a wolf, to fanged human face, to a flame covered cat.

"Lady Ichikage wishes that you will use me as you would and other." the voice was masked by the mask, but Gaara could tell it was female.

"Thank you." he replied.

"And she wishes you to know... Lord Gaara... That the one you think is dead..." there was a pause, "She is alive." Gaara froze.

"That can't be. I watched her die."

"If you wish to see for yourself, Lady Ichikage said you may come to see her."

----------------------

Izzy smirked. Gaara had just entered the Illuison Village.

"Lord Kazekage. You didn't believe my message?" she pretended to sound hurt.

"I watched Katrina die! How could she be alive!" Gaara demanded.

"Why not ask her." Mel said pointing to the anbu that had travled to Suna and back in that same day. The Kazekage turned and looked at the wolf mask. A hand lifted and touched the mask, the other touched the hood. And with a flick of the wrists, the hood fell and the mask was pulled away. Katrina stood there, waiting for Gaara's reaction.

-----------------

Minutes passed, and still nothing from the Kazekage so Katrina took the first step.

"Hello, Lord Kazekage." she said, Izzy-sama sent me to replace the ninja you lost." still nothing from Gaara. "Kazekage-sama... Are you going to say something..."

"What do you want me to say." came the soft reply.

"Hi would be nice." Katrina said.

"How can I say hi to you." the words were so cold.

"Gaara-sama..." tears welled in her eyes, "Why do you not look happy to see me?"

"He's with someone new." a soft voice answered. Katrina turned and saw Temari and Kankuro.

"Who?"

"Naruto." Gaara breathed, as said blonde came into his line of vison. The girl bit her bottom lip.

"I see... Perhasp... The Leaf Village will allow Naruto to replace your ninja..." Katrina then turned, and ran out of the Village. Her cry of sarrow echoing aroung them.

"Katrina-chan..." Izzy whispered. She then turned and glared at Gaara. "Get out." she hissed, "From here on out... Our peace agreement is over. Suna and Illuison are now Enemys!"

"Lady Ichikage, don't be-"

"Out! Even You Naruto! The Leaf Village is no longer our alies! GET OUT!!!" She sent a blast toward them, throwing the Leaf nins, and Sand nins out of her Village.

----------------------

(A/N: _**This is the words that Ra says**_, _Sharata's words_, **Shada's words**, _Tayla's words_. )

Katrina cruched near a tree and let tears stream down her face.

_Don't cry little one._ Sharata whispered, appearing out of thin air. Ra, Shada, and Tayla with her.

_**He's not worth it.**_ Ra added.

"But I loved him!" she screamed, "He was the reason I came back!"

**That's not true.** Shada said,** you came back for Izzy and Mel.**

"He's with my nephew!" Katrina yelled.

_Can't get much worse, can it._ Tayla said, _But who cares about that Bastard! He's weak anyway!_

_**Tayla!**_ Ra snapped.

_I know, I'm not helping. Sorry Kat._ (A/N: Kat is short for Katrina. It's what her Demons and close friends call her.)

"Where did I go wrong..." Katrina whispered.

_If you're so upset, Go back to the Illuison Village, and Kill yourself._ Sharata snapped, _Free us all from this Hell!_

"Fine. I will." she stood. Ra's eyes widened. As did Tayla's and Shada's.

---------------------

Izzy and Mel watched as Katrina walked back into the Village. She then stopped in front of them.

"I'm sorry Izzy-sama." she whispered.

"For what?" Izzy asked confused.

"This." Katrina smiled sadly then pulled out her katana and placed the tip over her heart, "Mel-kun... Izzy-sama... Please understand." she then plunged the blade deep into her heart.

"NO!" Izzy and Mel yelled at the same time. They ran to her just as she fell, catching her.

"Why!?!" Izzy demanded, tears falling from her eyes.

"I have nothing to live for..." Katrina let tears of her own to fall, (A/N: her demons are keeping her alive so she can explain.) "I failed... died... then came back... I do not belong here..." she paused for a breath, "Please Kill Gaara and Naruto for me? That is all I wish for."

"We will kill them with our own hands." Mel promised.

"Hai. We will do as you ask Katrina-chan." Izzy said.

"Thank you Izzy-sama... Mel-kun..." Katrina sighed and let her eyes close for the last time.

_**Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
If I will it all away**_

Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
If I will it all away

Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end

-------------------------

_Two years later_

Izzy and Mel walked into the Leaf Village. They walked right past the Hokage, Temari, and Kankuro. They walked right into the wedding between Gaara and Naruto.

"If anyone ubjects to this union, may they speak on, or forever hold their peace."

"We ubject." Izzy snapped. Gaara and Naruto stared wide eyed at the two Illuison Ninja's.

"And why do you?" The Hokage demanded.

"Because, These two destroied Katrina-chan's heart." Izzy snapped.

"And we are here to carry out her last request." Mel snapped.

"She's dead..." the Hokage gasped.

"She Killed herself two years ago this day!" Izzy yelled, "Because of him!" she pointed at Gaara.

"Prepare to die. Gaara, Naruto." Mel said. The two members of Team 13 charged toward the shocked couple. Blood flowed. Naruto fell first. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Katrina wanted you to die at our hands." The Ichikage sneared, "So DIE!!!!" Blood flew everywhere. Gaara fell. Izzy and Mel stood covered in the two men's blood.

"Just as she wished." the black haired man whispered looking up at the sky.

"They are dead." the blonde female let silant tears fall for one of her two closest friends fall.

**_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clocks screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story_**

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos -your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep of dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

**_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_**

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A sad ending, but hey! It's called her Failure! It's not supose to have a happy ending!

Please review and Please R&R my other stories.!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
